Not literally a party
by Misura
Summary: Yuki takes Shuichi to a party given by his publisher. [Yuki/Shuichi]
1. Chapter 1

Not literally a party

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, third pov, slight fluff?

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation. 

I have no idea if Yuki's publisher is male or female ; if you do , please let me know.

written at 15th may 2003, by Misura

**********

Yuki was bored.

Shuichi could tell by the way he stood there, glass in hand, occasionally sipping.

They were at a party given by Yuki's publisher. A lot of big names from the literary world were there and somehow the woman had gotten Yuki to agree to attend as well.

__

She calls this a party?

Even *I* can't find anything fun about it and Yuki always says I can find something to enjoy in everything.

Why can't we just go home?

"Oooh, look what we have here? What's a cutie like you doing here?" an elderly lady cooed, slightly bending her head to take a closer look at him. Shuichi stepped back.

"Uhm ... I'm here with - "

"Furui-chan, surely you know who this is? He's the lead-singer of a band called Good Luck!"

The woman who spoke was a bit younger, but the way she eyed him was just as uncomfortable. Like he was some cute kitten they could pet and talk about as if he wasn't really there.

As if he had no voice of his own.

"Actually, miss, it's - "

__

I'll remain polite! I don't want to make Yuki regret bringing me.

" 'Good Luck'? What a funny name for a band! Youth today has such strange taste."

The other woman looked slightly peeked. 

"Are you suggesting tomorrow's generation doesn't know what good books are anymore?"

"Ah, Wakai-chan, of course I didn't mean to offend you! You certainly belong to today's youth, yet you will agree with me most of the people your age have horrendous taste in reading as well as in music and other things."

"Miss?" They still ignored him.

"Perhaps you are right."

"I mean take Muzaino-san's prize-author for example, that Yuki Eiri. Have you ever read one of his works?" 

"Miss?"

"Once. I stopped halfway." 

__

That's stupid! How can you say whether or not a book is good if you don't read all of it?

"Halfway? I admire your courage and perseverance, Wakai-chan. I barely made it past the first page." she shivered. "It was horrible, awful. And yet that's the kind of books that end up on top of the best-sellers' list today."

"It's a shame." 

__

How can they say that?! Yuki's the best author I know. And a lot of people agree with me.

So how can they just go and say he's bad?

He's not!

"Sorry, dear, did you say something?" both women were looking at him again.

__

I don't care if Yuki's annoyed with me for defending him.

He may not care what people say and think of him, but I do.

"Yuki's books aren't bad, they're good! And my band isn't called 'Good Luck' ; it's 'Bad Luck'."

Both women blinked at the sharp edge to his voice.

Shuichi continued, determined to speak now that he had their attention. "How can you judge a book by not even reading all of it? How can you say other people have bad taste just because they like something you don't? Maybe you're the one with bad taste!"

His voice had risen during his words, making some other people turn their heads to listen to him.

__

Oh, oh. Yuki doesn't look very happy.

Then again, when did Yuki ever do?

"Well, sweet, I'm sure you think his books are nice." the elderly woman said, making an attempt to ruffle his hair. She sounded very condescendingly, as if talking to a child. "But one day," -_if you're a bit more grown-up_, her tone implied, "you'll see what I mean."

"I'm not a 'sweet'." Shuichi hissed. "And I'm not some child."

"Now, dear, calm down a bit. You may think you know something just because you sing in that band of yours, 'Good Luck' or whatever it's called, but - "

" 'BAD Luck'! Aren't you listening to me at all?" Shuichi screamed, beyond caring who heard.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young man!" 

__

At least she's got my age right.

He felt a hand drop on his right shoulder. "I think that maybe we should leave now." A soft voice suggested. 

~tbc?~


	2. Chapter 2

Not literally a party

Warnings/notes : Yuki/Shuichi, third pov, slight fluff?

Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation. 

Thanks to the people who told me Yuki's publisher was female! 

written at 20th may 2003, by Misura

**********

Yuki was bored.

He always was on occasions like this one ; the only reason he had given in to his publisher's pleas this time was because he had thought that maybe Shuichi would enjoy it.

The pink-haired singer had complained a few times that while Yuki had met most of the people he worked with, he had never met anyone who was involved in Yuki's books.

Of course, Yuki could have ignored his lover as he usually did, but somehow he had found himself accepting the invitation for tonight's party. He had regretted it the moment he put down the phone, though it had been nice to see Shuichi bouncing around the room with excitement when he told him.

Shuichi didn't look so excited anymore.

Yuki had spent most of his time here observing him, without anyone noticing of course. He didn't want anyone to think he was wildly in love with the boy while he was in fact just ... well, maybe he *was* wildly in love with Shuichi, but he sure wasn't about to let everyone know it.

When the two women had engaged Shuichi in a conversation, he had glided a little closer, to be able to catch their words. He regretted that action now.

The way they treated Shuichi, ignoring the boy when he tried to say something, patting him on the head, calling him 'cutie' and things like that ... those things made his blood boil.

Shuichi was *his*. No one was allowed to touch his lover like that. Especially not some woman who had made a career out of dragging *his* books through the dirt. That too was *his* good right. When Shuichi spoke up to them, he was glad of it.

Glad that he wouldn't have to put up with any more of this, and glad that he didn't have to risk losing his cool composure to drag Shuichi away from them as he would have done in a few more moments.

Glad of being given a perfect excuse to leave, even if Muzaino-san would probably call him about it later, accusing him of breaking up her perfect party. 

Walking forward when the two women stood gaping at Shuichi, he put his hand on the boy's shoulder, both as a sign of support and a reassurance that he would deal with things from here.

"I think that maybe we should leave now." he suggested softly. Shuichi tensed. Yuki wondered why, but decided it was of no importance currently.

"I think you should never have come here in the first place." One of the women said bitingly. "You and that ... that ... "

Yuki's eyes turned cold. Colder. He felt that if he would have to spend one more minute in the same room with these people he was going to explode.

"Wakai-san." He nodded to the other woman who looked slightly uncomfortable with her companion's outburst and turned around, steering Shuichi to the exit.

*****

Shuichi didn't look at him, not when they drove home in silence, and not when they walked up to their apartment. It annoyed Yuki ; he had hoped that since they had returned earlier than planned, maybe he and Shuichi could have a nice evening on their own.

"Why are you so quiet, baka?" he asked, swallowing the words of concern he actually wanted to speak. "I'm not used to you being like this."

_And I don't like it_. Even if he would never admit it of course, Shuichi's constant babbling was oddly soothing at times. He missed it. 

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Shuichi said very softly.

Yuki blinked. 

_Mad at you? Mad *about* you, perhaps, but why on earth would I be angry with you?_

"What makes you think that?"

Shuichi's eyes gazed into his own. There was a hint of hurt in them, yet also a spark of defiance.

"I ruined your evening, didn't I? I got into a fight, while I just should have kept my mouth shut. Only I couldn't, not when they were talking about your books like they were trash." Shuichi's hands were clenched into fists.

Yuki sighed. "My books *are* trash. Even I say that."

Shuichi shook his head. "It's not the same. You *wrote* them. And a lot of people buy them."

Yuki shrugged. "There are a lot of foolish people." _And at least one of them is sitting in this room._

_Even if I'm not sure who of us is the greater fool._

"You really don't care?" Shuichi asked. Whenever an article about 'Bad Luck' appeared in one of the magazines that wasn't 100% positive, the pink-haired singer got depressed, no matter how often Yuki told him he shouldn't take it so serious.

"No, I really don't care. And I was bored out of my mind at that party, so I didn't mind leaving a bit earlier either." Yuki wondered how many times he would have to state these truths before Shuichi would believe them.

"I don't understand you, Yuki."

_Hn. You're not the only one._

_Not that I have any idea why you do some of the things you do._

"But I love you just the same and I'm glad you're not annoyed with me." Shuichi beamed again, once again becoming the sunlight in Yuki's life that melted away the ice he had created around him bit by bit.

_I love you too._

_More than I can ever tell you._

Yuki rose. "I think we could go to bed a bit early for once."

It took the pink-haired singer a few moments to catch on to the 'we' Yuki had used instead of the expected 'I'. When he did though, he bounced up, eagerly following the author who once again wondered how he could have fallen in love with someone so utterly different from himself. And how that person could love him back.

~OWARI~


End file.
